


Daddy Doesn't Want You Anymore

by Danan



Series: Egotober 2017 [3]
Category: Youtube RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 03:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danan/pseuds/Danan
Summary: Day 3 - AbandonmentYears after the divorce, Sam just wants to see her dad again.





	Daddy Doesn't Want You Anymore

Chase was a lot of things, but a man without principle was not one. His wife may have left him but he still had a duty to his kids, he still cared for them and still wanted to see them, even after the divorce. This was without counting on his ex-wife.

\----------------

“Mommy where are we going?” asked a very confused 10-years-old Sam when her mother woke her and her little brother at two in the morning, urging them to take a few clothes in a bag and get in the car.  
Stacy didn't answer, simply grabbing Sam and Grant and getting into the car, driving for about an hour, before finally knocking on her sister's door at three thirty in the morning. From there, she tucked the kids back to bed and called her husband.

The call went as bad as one can expect. Chase was currently staying at a friend's house because they had a collab to film for Chase’s channel. He had no idea his wife even wanted to break up with him. Because of the time zones, the call happened in the middle of Chase shooting.

In the morning, Stacy sat her children down and explained them that their father didn't want to see them anymore, that he'd called her in the night and threatened her if she and the kids were still at home when he came back. The children were shocked that their dad would do such a thing, he'd always been the one playing with them or helping with homework; but their mom would never lie to them so they believed her.

\----------------

Even though Chase did everything he could to gain custody of their children during the trial, he was only a semi-popular Youtuber with fluctuating revenue. Stacy got full custody, and Chase walked out of the courtroom having lost everything he cared about.

\----------------

The years passed and the kids hadn't seen their father in person since that day in the courtroom. Their mother had told them a lot of stories about how daddy used to be mean to her, that he'd abandoned them, but Sam was now 18 and legally able to demand to see her father regardless of what her mother thought. During her October break from uni, she pretended a friend get-together to spend one more week in Brighton, where she knew her father now lived. Tracking him down had not been that hard considering he was some kind of Internet personality. Sam had been following his YouTube channel for a few years now, eager to see exactly who her father was. She still had a lot of memories of him, unlike Grant who'd only been 6 the last time he'd seen his dad.

\----------------

Chase was prepared to spend his Halloween alone like the last eight years. When he still lived with his kids it was their favourite holiday, and each year they asked for amazing costumes. Now, on October 31st, the house was still as bare as the rest of the year. Chase couldn't get into the Halloween spirit. Not without his kids. Still he wanted kids to have fun and had left a bowl with candies on his porch.

\----------------

By the time Sam had gathered the courage to knock on the door a dozen of kids had already passed and gathered candies from the bowl on the table next to the door. She was more nervous than she'd ever been, and she wasn't even sure her father was going to answer.

After a full minute that felt like an hour, the door opened.

“There's a bowl on the table. Just get the candies please.”

“Actually, I'm here to see you. My name's Samantha Brody. Most people call me Sam. I'm your daughter.”

Chase was too shocked to talk for a moment. When he recovered from the shock, he reached out to touch her face. He couldn't believe she would come back to him. After all these years, he finally got to see his kids again.

“Let's get you inside Sam. You and I have a lot to talk about.”


End file.
